1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly to use of thin-film transition materials such as vanadium dioxide (VO2) in integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many integrated circuits are designed and fabricated for a specific application. For example, monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMICs) are useful to perform microwave mixing, switching and power amplification. Their physical configuration is fixed during the design process for manufacture. Unfortunately, systems utilizing MMICs may require MMICs tuned for different frequencies, necessitating switching between MMICs and/or incorporating additional complexity to address the system need. Similarly, integrated circuits are typically designed with fixed control line signal path options and fixed DC power paths.
A need exists to provide for dynamic and end-user configurable MMIC circuits, control line signal paths and DC power paths to reduce system complexity and cost.